Question: Compute
\[\frac{\tan^2 20^\circ - \sin^2 20^\circ}{\tan^2 20^\circ \sin^2 20^\circ}.\]
We have that
\begin{align*}
\frac{\tan^2 20^\circ - \sin^2 20^\circ}{\tan^2 20^\circ \sin^2 20^\circ} &= \frac{\frac{\sin^2 20^\circ}{\cos^2 20^\circ} - \sin^2 20^\circ}{\frac{\sin^2 20^\circ}{\cos^2 20^\circ} \cdot \sin^2 20^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\sin^2 20^\circ - \cos^2 20^\circ \sin^2 20^\circ}{\sin^4 20^\circ} \\
&= \frac{1 - \cos^2 20^\circ}{\sin^2 20^\circ} = \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}